Classroom environments conventionally provide a static setting for learning. These environments usually consist of a “student area” where a student can sit and have a work surface. In the most conventional setting, the student area consists of a conventional desk configuration, which includes a desk base that supports a work surface, as well as, a seat to position the student in a positional relationship to the work surface. These conventional desk configurations have been designed for a single basis purpose, to provide a work area for a student to learn.
However, studies have shown that static classroom settings do not necessarily provide an efficient environment for learning for many students. More specifically, these studies have found that a dynamic classroom setting may provide an effective learning environment.
One way to realize a dynamic classroom setting is to periodically re-arrange the physical environment, such as moving the conventional desks into various physical arrangements, such as a cluster arrangement or a circular arrangement. Another arrangement would be to “remove” the desks so that the students either stand in a certain area or even sit of the floor or mat to facilitate the learning process.
One issue in realizing a physical dynamic classroom setting is that the conventional desks are not easily moved and can be bulky, thereby hindering an effective “removal” thereof.
Another way to realize a dynamic classroom setting is to provide for positive non-disruptive distractions, such as using multi-media to break-up traditional lectures. Such positive non-disruptive distractions are usually classroom wide; however, these positive non-disruptive distractions do not always provide the “break” some students need to enable them to re-focus on the learning process.
In such situations, individual positive non-disruptive distractions are desirable.
An example of a conventional individual positive non-disruptive distraction device to provide a means for the student to use to assist in re-focusing the student on the learning process is illustrated in FIG. 12.
As illustrated in FIG. 12, a foot rest device 1100 is connected to the legs 1000 of a conventional desk by straps 1200. The straps 1200 are not rigid, thereby allowing some three-dimensional movement of the foot rest device 1100.
The conventional individual positive non-disruptive distraction device of FIG. 12 provides a mechanism for the student to non-disruptively release energy so as to assist in re-focusing the student on the learning process.
Although this conventional individual positive non-disruptive distraction device provides for energy release, the device hinders the stackability of the conventional desk, and thereby hinders the efficient “removal” of the desks.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide classroom “desks” which provide easy and effective dynamic classroom settings. Moreover, it is desirable to provide classroom “desks” which provide easy and effective dynamic classroom settings and an effective individual positive non-disruptive distraction mechanism.